


Mindless

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Mindless





	Mindless

Arthur digs his heels into the mattress and inelegantly jerks his hips upwards. 

His arm draws a wide arc across the sheets until the delicate bone of his wrist slams into the headboard. The pain barely registers. 

His opposite hand digs into Eames’ shoulder.

“Ohgod, Eames, please.... Please, Eames.... _Please_.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece: [Husky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732717)


End file.
